New Life
by uiniflex
Summary: Korra had been living with her adopted parents her most of her life. Now seventeen she learns about the company her father left her. The rich life doesn't suit her but will playboy Tahno end up changing her mind? AU No bending.
1. Change

Life seemed like one big pain to Korra. Moving from family to family untill Senna and Tonraq found her at the age of four in foster care. She was still young at that age but not having a constant home for those detrimental years made her keep some walls up. She normally blocked everyone out focusing on school. Already graduated high school at the age of 14 her parents decided it would be best for her to mature given her situation. Naturally she rebelled against their decision but she was 14 then what else could she have done.

She was seventeen now and a limousine pulled up in front of her house and out popped some old men. They were dressed in some of the finest clothes money could offer. All of them wore a symbol of a white lotus tile somewhere on them, most wore them as a ring some on their clothes. Korra was staring through her bedroom window at them. A feeling of dread ran threw her entire being. What else could they be here for but to take her away? Her mom soon knocked on her door.

"Korra, sweetie some men want to talk to us." Senna practically sang while turning the knob. Naga had begun a low growl at the scent of the men in the house. Korra was in a hoodie, balled up tightly on her bed with a magazine in front of her. It was clear to Senna that Korras death stare that plunged its self directly as some random text that she had not interrupted the teens reading. Korra became aware of how unnatural she was looking, she reached up to turn a page only offering a sarcastic "uh huh." for her mother.

Senna walked in a gently shut the door and sat on Korras bed beside her. "Korra." Senna stared into the girls eyes. Korra stared harder into the text as if ripping it apart. She focused everything on not crying. She started to lose that battle when her mother wrapped her arms around her. Senna spoke into Korras chestnut hair. "You know darling you are always my daughter and no one can tell me and your father other wise."

Korra started to cover her eyes. All she wanted was to be left alone in life. Her parents made her feel welcome but at the same time living with the fear of any moment being thrown away like trash crossed her mind. They never did anything to betray her trust but being in foster care for the first four years made a scar in her mind, not in her heart. Her heart wanted to be free and call Senna mother and the other women before her too. Just like with Tonraq ,but being sent back made her learn not to let her heart do much of anything.

Korra washed her face and remembered her mothers words. Looking in the mirror as if talking to her self she muttered. "No matter what happens im still their daughter."

Senna had prepared all of them tea while Tonraq made small talk with some of them to stall for Korra. It was proving rather difficult, what could a man who made an honest living say much to some big shots he just met. It was a overstatement to even call it small talk. When Korra made her way down stairs she could feel the anticipation in the room. When the men caught sight of her they all stood up and bowed. Her face was marked with confusion and her parents where pretty surprised. The man closest to Korra began to speak. "Sorry for the intrusion on your life Korra but we need you."

Korra stared and listened closely. No one had ever needed her before it had always been the other way around. "Let me fill you in on your life. Your father was the sole creator of our company. He intended on your mother raising you. Such a harsh enviroment on a child to deal with the stress of being an heir to a company has led many to take their own lives threw out the years, Your father did not want that happening to his only child. He passed away a few days before your birth. Your mother was his mistress. She later died due to birth complications. We spent years keeping track of you. We all have managed his company for the past 17 years but we need the legitimate heir." All eyes were glued to Korra. So much was buzzing threw her head. She had to ran back up stairs. She a strong girl but this? This was over kill. When she opened her door she buried her face in her husky Nagas fur. She listened closely to what Tonraq was saying down below.

"Shes only seventeen can she really lead a company?" Tonraq was all serious. Being brother to the Governor had given him first hand views of such interactions between business men. He held the same glare his brother held during heated meetings. The men all sat down and the same man who addressed Korra spoke. "We do not intend for her to control any aspect of the company. Its true she's still a teenager but we only need her name to reinstate ourselves as chairmen. Without her doing this everything her father worked for will simply fall to someone elses hands." A long sigh left the older man. Tonraq looked like he still wasn't sold.

" That is speaking entirely business though. Korra will be an adult soon and she will be free to take the company back if she wishes. While she's still a child we can settle her into the run of things. We just want her to know what her father left her." He motioned to all the men who accompanied him. "We were all dear friends with him. Naturally we would only want the best for his daughter."

Korra ended up leaving with the older men. Hot tears where stinging her cheeks while the words of before where playing in her head.

The decision was simple, give her the life now she was going to have to face in just a matter of months. attest as being seventeen she still had some cushion if something went wrong. That night was filled with Tonraq and Senna telling Korra about how this was a great opportunity for her and that she was going to make a mark in the world. Korra eventually came around to the idea. It wasn't goodbye it was simply like going away for school she told her self. She could see her parents when she was free and call when ever she felt like it. She left in the limousine, with Naga by her side.

Senna and Tonraq had just watch her disappear around the street. When they stepped back inside Senna grabbed him and shoved him against the door. "Why did you send our little girl off like that you know she doesn't really want to go!" She stared into his eyes he was on the verge of tears. She lowered her voice, trying to keep what sound it had. "She would have been fine living here, going to college here, starting a family here!" He held his wife since now she was a crying mess as was he.

"They were going to take her regardless, and us yelling would have only made it harder on her."


	2. A helping hand

It had been a month since Korra left her parents. Most of her time had been filled with talking to people who she had never met and felt no need on ever meeting again. Once she got the business aspect out of the way she took everything slow, only leaving her room when she wanted. When she first arrived on the estate, she was surprised at the sheer size of the mansion. It was isolated enough but it was anything but quiet. It was fully staffed everywhere you looked there was a maid, butler or a security guard.

The tour lasted around three days. The movie theater, swimming pool hot tub,and the library were her favorite places to visit during the day. Even surrounded by all this she still felt utterly alone, her only friend was Naga here. Everyone was upbeat with her all positives and smiles, but no one treated her like a real person.

'It's just their job to serve me not be friends with me' Korra told herself. She was about to head up to her room and call it a night. It was already nine and Naga was pretty beat after they took a trail around the estate for a walk. Korra was about to walk out of the foyer as a maid approached her.

"Young master Korra, your presence is required tonight. Shall we start getting you ready?" The middle aged woman looked at her with soft eyes. "Where exactly am I going tonight." Korra looked a little tired, too tired to be dealing with some damn businesses documents. "Oh have you forgotten young master Korra? Tonight you have been invited to a small party. The order thought it might help you settle into things a bit more." Korras cheeks danced with hot blush. 'How could I forget? Stupid, stupid me!" Quickly regaining her composure she addressed the woman. "It seems I have. Thank you for reminding me."

Both of them left to get her ready for the party. Before Korra had entered into the car that waited for her the woman gave her a small nudge on the arm. "You might just meet some nice young man there, keep an eye out." Korra laughed. It had been the first time someone actually spoke to her like a person since her coming here.

She was in some dress that fitted her well but Korra couldn't even pronounce the designers name. Her shoes where no different. When she arrived there where a good number of photographers once she stepped outside of the car but none of them noticed her at first untill one of them yelled "Its the White Lotus!" and a sea of white was all Korra could see. The photographers were relentless in taking pictures. Korra could barely see untill she felt a presence in front of her.

She could barely make out his features but it was a young man with what she thought sported a ridiculous hair cut. He wore designer tux but Korra couldn't see much detail at the moment. "I think this would go nicely with your dress." Korra noticed two things one he had a voice like sex, second something black coming towards her eyes. The young man had placed shades on her. The once powerful flashes were now small twinkles in her vision. By the time she looked to where he stood, he was gone. Korra knew one thing though with a voice like that he had to be trouble.

Korra made her way inside with some guards . When they took her coat she turned around to the sea of people. She wasn't afraid of large crowds but this is what the maid called small. She was clearly out of her element. One of the board members came with her. She stayed with him for a while but a seventeen year old girl who had grew up by simple means had no place in their small talk about up and coming business and names of which apparently carried weight but ment nothing more than noise to Korras ears. She decided to excuse herself and get some much needed air.

Tahno was entertaining a group of women mostly new money. Truth be told he was quite tired of this scene, most of the girls there he had already slept with and the others weren't really his type. The girl that he helped out earlier caught his eye. She was walking down a dark hallway. Tahno swiftly excused himself to followed her.


	3. Perfect Stranger

Tahno made his way to the girl he had helped earlier. She was outside on the balcony by the time he made it into the hall way. 'Damn just who the hell is she?' He racked his head trying to figure out who she is. ' I know most of the new money but she came here with these White Lotus guards. Is she that old geezers escort? No she's a bit too young for that and too clean to be anything less.' Tahno was genuinely confused but he would never let his face show it. Before he reached the doors he noticed the two guards standing on opposite sides of the door.

'Shame. I guess our little meeting will have to wait new girl.' He told himself while turning around. ' I guess the white lotus guards would be close to her but this close at this small of a party?' He lifted a brow before he stopped at the end of the hall that was still submerged in darkness. Any closer to the light some girl would have spot him like bees to honey. Thankfully though he knew all to well what was happening here. He put his nose up and walked back as if he owned the damn place.

He stopped in between the two guards.

The glass door was too thick to hear anything on the other side. But when Korra looked behind her out of boredom she seen the young man who placed the shades on her earlier this night. She would be lying if she said his gaze didn't make her a little hot. He was moving his mouth but she couldn't hear what he had said. Korra knew she was bad at lip-reading but the memory of his words surfaced in her mind. Her gaze was glued on this mysterious young man. Well untill a car from down below the balcony honked. She quickly jumped and notice how long she had stared at him She tore her eyes away from his eyes and looked at the city below.

Less than a minute later Korra heard the door open.

'Shes defiantly too young to be an escort. Why the hell can't I figure out why she's here. and why do I actually want to talk to her?' That was a hard question Tahno couldn't seem to answer himself. He racked his head with this while approaching her. "Nice night isn't it?"

There was his voice again. Korra wouldn't let him see how much his voice affected her. She was a woman of morals not particularly tight ones but damn it she was seventeen. Her hormones wanted her to do all kinds of things in the past years, didn't mean she was going to listen to them.

He walked up to the railing and leaned his back against it his hands holding the rails behind him with light force. He truly seemed natural Korra thought. She gave a quick glance. He had already lost his coat. Just the accompanying dress shirt and that was already slighty unbutton. He was truly a lady's man, she noticed. His eyes were dancing on her face.

"I guess" Korras mood betrayed her voice about the party. It was a snooze fest for her. Tahno looked down at her " I'm not finding much to see in there worth my while." Tahno thought his innuendo was pretty obvious but the girl shot up to look him in the face. It was clear she missed it entirely. "Oh your shades. I had almost forgot, wait here." Tahno reached out for her before she got the chance to turn around. It surprised even him. Normally he would wait to let the girl have some room a chance for her to look him up and down. Something about this girl was different.

He reached his hand up to her face and rubbed his thumb against the blush on her face slowly. "Keep them. It would be a shame such a pretty girl going blind due to photography." They stayed like that a moment completely silent. "Would you like to blow this party with me?" He was closing in on her. There body's where now touching lightly. The anticipation was killing Korra. She thought what would happen if she didn't return to the party, but she really didn't give it much thought Tahno had already leaned down. His lips only hovered less than an inch from hers. He was waiting to see if she accepted or not. Her breathing was shallow and her face danced with red all over. He noticed she smelled like the ocean something he missed. "Is that a yes?" He asked in a low tone only ment for her ears.

Korra may have been able to stop from violating this perfect stranger with her mouth, but his voice. She found it impossible to resist anymore for her own good.

She moved her head to close the distance, closing her eyes along the way. When their lips finally met she found his soft. It started out a slow sensual rhythm with him leading. Truth be told it was her first kiss and she wasn't sure what to expect. He used his free hand that wasn't placed on the side of her face to pull the small of her back. Korra started to lose it at this. Tahno pulled back and moved his way down her neck. Each kiss trailing down came with a light lick. Nothing obscene, just enough to make her skin prick when he moved away. Tahno found a place particularly sensitive. Korra almost moaned when he licked it. She felt him give a small chuckle before he started sucking on her skin. A moan resonated threw her chest. He felt the vibrations on his lips. He pulled back after a few more pulls at her skin.

He looked at her and smirked. "I belive now you have to come with me." a playful laugh escaped him. Her face was a mix between hot and playfully mad. Maybe the maid was right. He held out a hand for her to take. When she accepted he opened the door for her.

She noticed two men who were knocked out beside the door. Tahno looked at her still leading her along." I guess some people can't hold their liquor." He grabbed his coat from one of his assistants. "Here" He draped the coat around her. "After you." He bowed and motioned to the elevator in front of them. Once inside he pulled out his cell phone. "Yes, bring the car around the back. Oh and make sure you throw out the trash upstairs before they go lurking on anymore young women."


	4. Ride

When they reached the door to outside Korra shivered. She held the young mans coat even closer around her. It was then she realised that she had no idea who he was or what his name is and she was about to get in the car with him. 'Good going , Korra.' She thought about what happened. Running off of hormones she would usually not listen to and the fact he did save her from those two creeps ran threw her mind. 'He cant be too bad then. Besides theres like a ton of pictures of me and him together from earlier.'

When Tahnos assistant opened the car door he offered her a hand. 'This guy has to be up to only one thing.' Korra didn't mind the attention. Since she graduated at such a young age she was never around men her own age. It was nice to know this is how other girls her age felt even if he was just some excentric rich playboy. From reading books and watching t.v she could at lest gathered guys are playboys at her age. At least the one beside her in the car was rich, but so was she. Excentric though maybe she could do with out. She knew she had to tell him. She wasn't a woman.

'Seventeen is still underage, Korra.' She kept repeating in her head and she didn't plan on lying to him.

Tahno was reaching in the mini fridge inside the car. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and began poring it. Korra had to think fast. She was a few years too young to indulge. The glass was already at her chest, Tahno was holding it out to her. She looked up at him, his shirt still slightly undone clinging to him, his eyes were looking into hers. Korra raised up a hand to take it. Tahno pulled the glass back and smirked. "Just how old are you? Probably not old enough to drink little girl."

"Too young to be kissing grown men then I guess." Korra was on edge. 'How dare he bring me down just to question me about my age. I would have told him.'

A laugh filled the car. "Fair enough." He handed the glass back to her. She took it carefully while holding her glare. She looked at the contents of her glass swishing it around.

"It's not poised or anything, but then again why would you trust me?" Korra blushed at her embarrassment. "No, I mean I wasn't implying that it's just I've never indulged before."

A low chuckle bounced his body and the sounds that came out of his mouth made Korra blush even more. "I promise one glass can't hurt."

Korra led it to her lips and started drinking. Her face scrunched up slightly. "Not bad but not what I expected." Tahno had already finished his glass. "I'm seventeen, since you asked." Korra looked at him to read his expression, but he certainly held it back if he had one at her statement.

"I figured so. You looked too young to be head of any company and I know almost everyone and I havent seen you before. Trust me I would definitely remember it." He gently placed his hand over hers and pulled the glass away. "Now who are you?" He was facing her and she couldn't help but face him. He put her glass to his lips and finished it.

'Well he was telling the truth about it not being poisoned.' She cleared her throat. " Korra. Heir to the White Lotus." Tahno jaw dropped. He stared at her and shook his head.

"No way little girl. There is no heir to their fortune. The old man died when I was a kid. Hell he even died before you were born most likely."

"Thats what I thought just a month ago. Truth be told I wish I wasn't." Korra had her head down, she looked a little beaten so Tahno backed off.

"I'm Tahno. Self made man, I own the White Fall Wolfbats." Korra lifted her head back up. " I fight for fun. Well that's how I made a small fortune in the first place. I invest in what I please ,and trust me I invest wisely, and it always brings big money."

Another laugh filled the car but this time it wasn't Tahno. "You fight with a face like that, Pretty boy?"

A smirk decorated his face. "And that's why I make money at it. No one can land a blow, darling."

Interrupting their conversation the car had come to a halt ,a few moments later the door was being opened. "Sir, everything ready as you instructed."

Tahno helped Korra out of the car, his coat still around her. When she looked forward a mansion was in front of her. Smaller than the one she had but she couldn't help think it was more alive than hers. Just a place full of people she didn't know. Here at Tahno's he looked comfortable around his staff and around the massive architecture that held up this place. She noticed she was a little behind him , walking in heels would never be her strong point. She watched him turn around with a gust of wind in the air that fluttered his shirt causing it to ripple on his chest. 'Damn I really am seventeen!'

"Come on little girl." He turned back to her his hand reaching out for her and his eyes yet again dancing on her face.


	5. Ringing

Korra wasn't sure how it happened so fast but it did. She was already underneath Tahno, still in her dress at least. He was attacking her mouth, she wasn't backing down either. She met each one of his advances with the same energy he gave. She couldn't help but go over what exactly lead them to this interesting position.

Once they got into the front doors Tahno took his coat back. He snapped his fingers and a lone butler appeared in view. "Have everyone leave to their rooms for the night. I wish not to be disturbed."

The man nodded and left. Tahno leaned down and kissed her a second time, pushing her against the wall. His hands were firmly places on the sides of her head. Korra raised her hands. One around his neck with her fingers placed into his hair. The other was soon to join but Tahno caught the other hand and pressed it against the wall. He left a trail of kisses across her jaw line untill he met her ear. Korra's eyes were half open and glazed over, her face looked like a cherry despite the tan skin. She felt his breath encase her ear. "Shall we Korra?"

Tahno reached down picked Korra up in one swift motion. She instinctively put her hands on his shoulders. He didn't pick her up like a princess, no that wasnt befitting to a girl of her wealth or of her attitude. He held her up by her thighs. She was the only girl to talk to him like a person instead of just some legend, it was a nice refresher to ego. He kept his eyes forward but he couldn't help but notice something else was happening. It was excitement, like some school boy. It made him want to pull her in closer and not for the normal reasons he wanted to.

Korra kept her eyes on his face and neck. Noticing how it was sculpted. 'Muscle but not so much it weighs him down, no wonder his face isn't pummeled into oblivion, he probably moves incredibly fast.'

She stopped looking at him when he sat her down. He was opening a rather large door with some keys ,he pulled out of his pocket. When the door opened the lights flicked on. she couldn't see much because Tahno walked in before her with his hand around hers, pulling her along. 'What are you doing Korra?' She was interrogating herself now. She was so nervous but she was so sick of people wanting things from her. Here was a man who made her feel amazing and he didn't bide for her attention or try to be part of her life or even rip her away from her family. 'He doesn't expect anything from me. Fuck I just want to feel good for once.'

When Korra snapped back into reality she was standing a yard away from a bed. Tahno cupped her face, tilting it up and started kissing her, but this time it was different from the rest. He slipped his tongue across the opening of her lips gently, as if asking please. Korra accepted Tahno, in more ways than she realised at this point. He kept this up untill Korra started clinging on to him just so she wouldn't fall over. She would have never thought this would make her weak. It was a different kind of weak she never felt before, her body was hot but her cheeks were burning, her legs felt like pudding. Her head felt so light she thought that if Tahno stopped holding her face she might float away.

He picked her up again. He had done this enough to know walking would prove impossible after he got a girl this worked up. He sat her down on the bed and barely pushed her down. He hair was spiled out on all sides, Tahno couldn't help but smile. He grabbed one of her legs and rested it against his shoulder. He took his time tracing patterns into her partly exposed thighs up to her ankles. He then slipped the heels off of her, throwing it back. He placed a kiss on the inside of her ankle before putting her leg back down. He did the same with the other. Once he was finished Korra worked her way to the top of his bed and laid her back against the head board. She held out a hand for him this time, he gently grabbed hold of it and tuned it over, bending down to kiss it.

He removed his own shoes and placed himself in between her. Looking down at her he began to unbutton his shirt,each finger working with precision untill it slowly fell open .Korra looked at the muscles that framed his body untill they disappeared into his pants. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the bed. She pulled him into her and used her hands to trace the lines in his chest.

'Yeah that's how it happened' Korra thought to herself, as she met each one of his kisses. He started to press against her, but quickly stopped.

A phone ringing blared in both of their ears. Korra recognised it, unfortunately. Tahno placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll get it." When he said that his voice was a little rugged and heavy. He reached in her dresses hidden compartment, she didn't even know her cell was on her. 'The maid must have placed it there.' Tahno cleared his throat before he answered.

Korra watched him as he talked to who ever was on the other line. His voice now held the tone of a business man but his body was still on top of her. His free hand played with the chestnut hair before him. His eyes were roaming all over her, untill he rolled his hips letting her fill the power she had over him. She tuned out the conversation he was having, she couldn't bring herself to care due to the sensation of his actions. Korra took her hands to cover her mouth.

Tahno rolled out of bed, and started fixing his shirt. "It was the white Lotus guard dogs. It seems they finally noticed you where missing."

Korra just looked at him. "I don't belong to them why would I get a call?" Korra was mad she wasn't there damn property.

"Were you not listening?" Tahno asked her but she was still mad about what he told her. "I guess not." He kissed her again to gain her attention.

"I said they are coming to pick you up, so get ready."


	6. Calla Lilies & Bandages

**Cut warning this chapter. Not in great detail. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It had been a week since the party, and Korra was in her room back at her parents house since it was the weekend and all business was taken care of for the week. She was taking an afternoon nap curled up to Naga, well till a knock came at her door.

"Korra you have a visitor." Her mother pointed out on the other side of the door. Korra was shaken out of her nap, she looked a little perturbed.

'They work me all week, then make me go to a party and when I actually start having fun they pull me back in, uh I worked all this week for them singing and making appearance's.' Korra was screaming this in her head she was done with the White Lotus for the week. No more, Korra decided when she saw them she was going to give them a piece of her mind this time and lock herself in her room at the estate when they would take her back.

Korra stomped her way down stairs. Her arms burned under her hoodie sleeves as she reached for the door. She swinged the door open and started yelling. "Look im finished this week leave me...Oh..uh sorry!" Tahno was standing in front of her, but it was strange he wasn't dresses like before. He still looked great in a button up top with his sleeves folded up and jeans. Korra noticed the fact it was slightly undone just like last time she seen him. 'Such a playboy.'

Korra folded her arms and leaned back, she winced lightly at her arms. "What brings you here Pretty boy?"

A small amused sound left him. His eyes were locked on to her. "I thought we could hang out for the rest of the day. If that's ok with your parents that is."

Senna appeared from behind Korra. "That would be a great idea!" Senna almost pushed Korra out of the door. "Have fun darling."

Korra was stunned, she had never witnessed her mother act like that before. Tahno decided to place an arm around her waist, but his view was on Senna. "I brought these for you" He handed a small bouquet of calla lilies to Senna. Her face lit up, she hadn't seen a selection this nice since her wedding day.

"Oh my, Thank you, Now you two go have fun." Senna shut the door fast, probably so Korra couldn't fight back.

Tahno pulled on Korras waist and started walking back to street. "Don't be jealous you'll get a present later" Korra's mind flashed back to the last time they touched her face couldn't help but go a little red. On the side of the street was parked a white 1953 corvette with red interior. "I thought we could keep it low key, instead of a limo."

'Does he really think this is low key? Considering his wealth probably.' Korra looked at him with a raised eye brow. "So you can drive?"

He led her to the passenger seat and jumped into his. "I said I was a self made man if you were listening. I used to live like a commoner once." Tahno started the car and drove off with Korra.

"So where are we headed?" The wind was blowing her three hair pieces back.

"I think we could have lunch first."

* * *

When the unlikely pair pulled up to a bar Korra laughed. "Were not going in there right? I'm a kid remember?" Tahno held her hand and pulled her along. "Somehow I don't think the owner will mind. Besides it's not even open yet." When they walked to the door it was opened for them, a young man on was the only other person besides them in the establishment. Tahno led Korra to the back of the bar. After they got done ordering the man left. Tahno lit up a cigarette. "Give me your cell phone."

Korra dug it out of her pocket and slid it across the table without much thought. "...and their." Tahno reached the phone back to her looking at the screen she noticed he added his number.

"I take it you own this." She waved her hand at the bar.

Tahno cocked his head. He pondered his answer for a second. "Yes, no. I bought it for a friend. I may own the rights to it but no its a gift." The young man soon came back with their food. Korra was suprised at the fact it was so fast but then again they are the only people in there. They finished most of their meal in silence untill curiosity peaked.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Tahno looked up at her. Was she catching on? "You just don't seem like the type of guy to show up in the middle of the day."

Tahno rested his head on his hand, while the other held a cigarette. "Oh and what time of the day do you think I should show up? The night to whisk you away?"

Korra gave it some thought before agreeing. He reached out and held one of her hands. "Would you rather me have me like that Korra?"

He always stressed the a in her name, if it wasn't for that voice of his he would have sound like a mocking child. Her face fell "No I don't want you to be anyone you're not."

He quickly let go of her hand. That was the first time someone told him to be himself, normally he was putting on a facade for the girls he would impress. It wasn't like he really wanted to sleep with them but he would be damned before he told just anyone that. If it wasn't that it was the press asking him questions and of course they where not there to interview him they wanted a story. Not a boy who happened to excel extrodanarily at something and invested like a daredevil. What they wanted was a shirtless fighter who was everything but imperfect. So here he was stunned that this girl was able to see him. That changed todays plans for sure.

Tahno hoped up from the table. "Come on let's go."

* * *

When Tahno stopped the car they where in front of some town houses. When Korra walked inside with him she noticed it looked like a normal little town house nothing over the top.

"Its my little sanctuary. I stay here when im not working." He motioned for Korra to take the couch. She plopped down waiting for him to reappear. He soon came back with a case of beer. "Oh before we begin take off your shirt." He turned around and left again. Korra decided against taking anything off. When he reappeared he had a first aid kit with him. He stared down at her. "Come on that can't feel all that great." She kept staring back, giving up so soon was not her style.

He bent down and met her eye level. "Come on little girl, I wasn't born yesterday." Her eyes dropped at that, she just needed a little more and he would have her. " Besides who am I going to tell?" He held her cuffs while she pulled her arms out. He stood back up and laid it to the side. Once he sat down with the kit he held her hands out to look over the damage on her arms. A whistle flew threw his lips. "Wow theses look angry." He pulled her left arm closer to him. He began disinfecting the cuts that littered it.

Her eyes never left him while he fixed her up. Once he got done bandaging up the left arm he moved to the right "And these look sad." He started working on the longer cuts that are placed on this arm. "I take it your right handed."

He wasn't really waiting for an answer but he got one. "How did you know?"

His attention was still on her arm. "Most people are, and well the cuts on the left are accompanied by bruises. Anger fuel them and your dominate hand does the damage. It's the natural selection. Over here on the right there steady and thoughtful. After you finish your anger on the left and need a new canvas so you move to the right arm."

He finished wrapping her arm and handed her a beer. "Here, all yours, I wont take it away this time."

A smirk found its way on her face while she accepted the drink.


	7. Blondie

After a slew of bad movies nightfall arrived. Tahno was a little intoxicated by this point, nothing he couldn't handle. Korra was a little worse off than him, she was managing though. Korra had forgotten about the fact she wasn't wearing anything over her bandages now, which was an issue to her once he finished. Perhaps the alcohol was working or maybe she figured he didn't care about it. When Tahno got up to walk to the kitchen Korra wouldn't admit to herself that she just stared a hole into places she shouldn't have been. She noticed her actions before he turned around.

"What are you doing?" She had her arms laid on top of the couch peeking into the kitchen at him.

"I'm pretty hungry. What kind of pizza do you want?" He waited for her response with his body against the counter. A laugh filled his living room.

"Your going to cook, and your already having trouble walking?"

Tahno came back from the kitchen slightly amused. "Please im getting delivery. The phone just happens to be in the kitchen"

After the order was made he laid back on the couch while twisting off another top. "So I guess I owe you huh?"

Korra looked slightly confused, his statement was out of left field. "What are you talking about pretty boy?" She started to call him that more and more as the night progressed or more like as her alcohol consumption progressed.

"I know you cut up your arms. It's not a big deal to me but the media would have an entire show dedicated to your mental state, guest appearances, their own band and some bad catch phrase too. The works." He raised his beer and swallowed at least half of it. Korra was nervous, not as much as she would have heard this sober. "That's why I'm going to tell you something about me." Tahno cleared his throat his face slight flinched with pain as if what he was going to say was even painful to think about. He kept his eyes closed at what might happen next. "This isn't my natural hair color, its blonde actually." He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. She didn't really care at all but that wasn't the point. "So if you ever told the media id see it on magazines for at least a year, and mob of angry teenage girls would whine and start a protest."

"Why do I get a tv show and you get some magazine covers? It doesn't seem equal." Korra was staring into his eyes completely absorbed by the conversation

"Because I might be a 'Pretty boy' as you say but im not serious money. Now mind you I make a damn pretty penny, I assure you but I happen to still be young and my own success story. You now Korra..."

He played with her hair pieces, twirling her hair in his fingers. "Your net worth is around 70 billion. You are literally one of the richest people to ever live, so that's why the media would eat you up."

Korra knew the White Lotus were a big deal but she didn't really even know what they did something about national defence with an assortment of different things. Mostly she blocked out the meetings and business papers and her paperwork only required her signature. Everything had already been reviewed by the council before it meet her, it wasn't her job to hold up the business , she couldn't even if she wanted to she was still only seventeen and besides what would she know about running a business let alone one this size.

"You know those pictures of me and you were all destroyed by your company. I was planing on buying them out but by the time I got in contact with the photographers bosses they told me the pictures had already been sold to the White Lotus."

The door bell rang, breaking her train of thought and Tahno playing with her hair. He went to answer it, when he returned he had two large pizzas in hand. Korra dug right in as soon as the box hit her hands. Tahno couldn't help but smirk at her not in a disrespectful way. Seeing someone being relaxed enough around him just to eat without holding every prim and proper rule was relaxing, especially since it was a girl. Normal girls would look their best around him, answer positively to anything he said, and eat like it was an art form. At first it was nice to see such beautiful women acting like this, it was truly something he had never encountered in his pervious commoner lifestyle, and on top of everything they were throwing themselves at him. All these women had the same thing to offer it was like they where all his yes men and sex dolls combined. Tahno never wanted that, he wanted to spend his time with a woman, women had opinion they got angry when you pushed their buttons which he found absolutely adorable. Korra was glaring at him.

"What is it?"

His smirk only grew, waving a hand and turning around he only replied "Oh nothing."

Before Tahno could turn away he felt a pair of hand pull his shirt collar back around. He was about two inches away from her face just enough to see her without obscuring his vision she was visibly pissed and he loved that. "Listen when I ask what, you answer me! understand?" If she was going to be teased she wanted to know why. His face fell back to normal he was staring into her eyes, moving them about as if they were trying to tell him something. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his pants due to the alcohol and now he was a couple of inches away from not only a beautiful girl who was mad but one he actually started developing feelings for. He almost didn't notice when he closed the distance between the two of them, only realising when he noticed she closed her eyes before he felt her soft lips on his.

Korra quickly wrapped her arms around his neck causing her brest to smash into his chest. She was numb enough not to be bother much by the cuts but there was still a dull ache, readjusting her place she broke contact and lowered her self down on his lap, she watched his face as her chest slowly descended in front of him. She held on to his neck with her hands. This time she was in charge, bending her self down to recapture his lips while her hands held him in place.

She did not seek permission to place her tongue in his mouth she practically demanded it, slipping it inside to meet his. She felt his arms wrap around her back only to push her down on his lap, she felt his erection inside his pants against her and he held the both of them together. Korra comfortably sat down on his lap this time and spread her legs so she could cross her ankles around his back. Heat ran inside her just like last time with him but with the combination of beer she was able to enjoy it more rather than worry.

The heat became too much for her to handle with any amount of concentration, her head fell back giving Tahno free reign over her neck. He found the same spot he did last time that made her moan, he traced the area with his tongue and gave it a few light kisses. Korra's hands made their way to the back of his head and buried themselves in his hair. She couldn't do much but look with half lidded eyes at the ceiling, from her face to her chest the color red found its way into her skin as the young man underneath her started sucking on her neck. A small gasp left her lips when he started but she was trying to keep quite, it was obvious from the way she held her lips together. Tahno knew how to remedy that by grabbing hold of her hips and thrusting his core against hers repeatedly, she soon slipped a few gasps and moans from her chest, untill her lungs demanded more air. Once she opened up her mouth Tahno bit down on her neck, still teasing her by rubbing his clothed erection threw her pants. At this Korra let out a combination of a yell and a moan while she bucked her hips on top of his. When Tahno let go of her neck he started bouncing her on his hips,she quickly grabbed at the bottom of his back and ran her nails up.

He pushed her down on the couch pressing his thumbs down over her nipples while cupping the sides of her chest. His lips found hers with hurried mixed with passionate kisses. She reached one of her arms up and ran her hand down his cheek and slowly ran one finger down the side of his neck, then chest untill it met his pants where she unfastened them from his waist only leaving what hung on his sculpted ass causing it to drape at the front. Korra let out a groan as she noticed his size that was still inside his briefs, at this part of her wanted to close her legs and the other wanted it even more. Tahno grabbed her hands from doing anything else and held them by their palms making sure he wouldn't aggravate the cuts on her arms. He placed his mouth beside her ear taking a second to breathe.

"Considering our situation I think we should stop. He waited for her to say anything but she was quite except for her heart beating rapidly against his. "I want to belive me I do it's just we shouldn't."

Tahno lifted his head to look at her face. She had her teeth grinding on themselves with tears in her eyes. She was so mad she was crying.

"Korra, your drunk, and underage. I want you to make this decision yourself not the beer doing it for you."

Normally an intoxicated woman never bothered him, but all the girls he was with weren't really girls anymore they were grown women. He knew how most people felt the morning after a hook up, tired, slutty, head ache, **regret**. Tahno liked her and if sleeping with her ment a good possibility that she would never want to see him again he would gladly pass it up no matter how much his erection said no.

His words didn't seem to help her calm down. He placed a kiss on her lips not bother pushing it forward he just needed a bit to work with. Being with so many people it was something he learned along the way is to work with what you have. After a few minutes she loosened up and stopped clinching her jaw, so he let go of her hands to cup her face. He pulled away so he could wipe the tears that collected away. He placed one more kiss on her before sitting up.

He reached in his pocket and produced a ticket. "Heres your gift. Next week I have my last match for the year, I want you to be there." Korra took the paper from his hand looking at the information printed on it. "But I certainly couldn't have you sitting in the stands now could I?" He pulled out a card on a lanyard. "Your going be watching from my bench."

Tahno smiled while Korra looked over her present, he was pulling his pants back up since she was distracted from the pervious situation.

"Now how about that pizza."


	8. Leather and Rain

Korra was stuck in another late evening meeting with the White Lotus, her hand was going to be purple with bruises. Her face didn't move much as she pinched her hand again for the 500th time, the actions were losing their effect. She raised her head from the papers at her desks to look around the room It was full of old men, most of them had lost their hair, she couldn't help but notice that the room also smelled like old men too. Something she sure she was probably infected with, the clock was ticking but time felt like it was standing still for her own personal torture. Korra felt herself slipping out of reality slighty aware that her head was rising and falling. She was just about gone her eye sight going black untill she felt her pocket vibrate.

She wasn't a really sociable person even more so when it came to phones. Korra swiftly debated not to even check her phone. Wouldn't it come off as a little rude, but really what did she care and it did seem like a good distraction from drooling all over the papers that were stacked on her desk to be honest they started to look like a pretty good pillow to her. Korra slipped her phone under the mahogany desk before seeing who it was. The hot blood that ran through her body sure woke her up when she noticed the name. 'Pretty Boy' Is what he named himself in her phone. It was a simple text but it was far more entertaining than the past few hours spent in the meeting.

"_Are you_ free?"

As Korra read the text her eyes narrowed when she sighed. Irritation is what she felt, She went over the argument in her head about why she had to stay for most of the meetings she got dragged to but she wasn't planing on taking over the business. It felt like a beaten horse in her head. Lucky one of guards noticed her attitude.

Korra was slightly started when a hand cupped her shoulder. It was one of the guards in the room, he sent a nod to someone else and held out a hand for Korra to stand up. Korra followed him in silence while exiting the room.

"As soon as the meeting is over your done for the week, but I was told if you lost complete interest to let you go early." He offered her a smile he couldn't be older than her maybe five years at most. "Would you like for me to escort you home? Naga has already been dropped off."

Home was something she missed. Staying at the estate was hell on sleep for her. How was she supposed to get a good night sleep in a place she didn't even like let alone full of people she hardly knew. She almost taken up his offer if not for the phone vibrating in her pocket again.

"No thank you. I'll see myself home tonight." Korra started to walk away but the same hand as before stopped her.

"Please take this if you insist on leaving on your own." He handed her a small knife. Korra couldn't help but notice it was rather small, her face said it all.  
"I don't think your going to ever use it but it still will make some people think twice before attacking you if you pull it out." She nodded in agreement.

Korra answered a call this time. It seems lover boy was getting impatient.

"Hello"  
"Finally you answer."  
"Well being stuck in a meeting full of old men isn't exactly appealing to me."  
"Ah aren't we the little busy body?" A small laugh graced Korra's ear.  
"So what did you want?"  
"Well someones impatient. I just wanted to chat. So where are you at?"  
"Can't we do that over the phone?"  
A smirk was definitely painted on his face Korra could hear it, the low tone of his voice and rush of air that joined filled her body with excitement in the form of a lightning blot. "I don't know little girl, can we?" A few breaths passed before he spoke again. "Since it was a meeting im going to say you're at The white Lotus's building in the heart of the city. Theres a late night coffee shop directly across from the road, I'll be there." And with that Korra's phone went silent.

She regained her composure and headed to the nearest restroom making sure to wake herself up properly. She was nervous about seeing Tahno again, last time they were together they got a little close. Finally when she left the restroom she found the closest lift, inside was two young women they most likely were here on business. It was easy for Korra to get on the lift without bothering the girls, she just looked like some rich brats personal assistant. The White Lotus still had her identity on lock. They we not exactly hiding it but a public statement had not yet been delivered. Korra leaned her back against the wall away from the ladies not paying them much attention to their conversation untill the taller one said the name Tahno to her friend.

"He is such a playboy. I can't tell you how many girls I watched him take home."  
"Oh my I know that man has it bad but he is so beautiful." She pulled out a small hand fan and started batting it at her face. "I wish my husband was half as talented as him in bed."

Korra's eyes immediately widened while she traced the tile lines in the floor. Her hands griped the railing untill her knuckles turned white.

Thankfully the ladies left the lift before her. Korra felt her stomach drop. She figured this guy was a playboy but it didn't really occur to her how insignificant she was to his games. Probably another pawn, another fling to get though the week. Korra couldn't get over the fact he seemed so sincere when he bandaged her arms. He acted like he cared.

'Acted..yeah' Korra thought. 'Duh he would place nice to me, I didn't even know my fortune, but he did.' The lift reached the ground floor and she walked out, her legs slightly weak. Her chest rose and fell with the short quick breaths escaping her mouth.

'I should have known better. I do know better and yet look what you get yourself into.'

As she was nearing the door she couldn't help but shake her head. "No I don't want to deal with this now." she mumbled it with a tinge of anger in her words that only graced her ears. Walking past the buildings doors she kept her head down not wanting to steal a glance in Tahno direction from across the street were he was supposed to meet her. The rain was pouring down with no sign of clearing any time soon. She walked along the side-walk not knowing where it was going to take her. Being cooped inside her room and only leaving for work left her with a poor knowledge of the city.

She made it only a few steps away from the door untill she felt her cell vibrating in her pocket. Korra decided not to even reach for it. 'Ignore the situation and deal with it later,..I can't deal with this right now.' She became aware of the constant sting that set in her eyes from the fierce wind that lashed at them.

An engine roared to life behind her, causing her to look around for the closest alleyway. To her right there was one, not assessable by car, Korra silently thanked what ever fortune she had, soon the engine that was behind her had left. Her heart started to calm down and the late night wind made her hurry back to the street a few buildings away. It was taking twice as long as she hoped, the high heels still were not her thing, and wearing a damn skirt definitely did not help. Korra felt an arm wrap around her torso from behind, she was immediately slung into a wall. When she felt to the ground she heard two men above her, one making cat calls. Her head was ringing and her vision blurred she went to grab for the small knife the guard gave her but she was soon met with a swift kick to the chest. All the air left her so fast it left her head spinning, she could no longer hear the two men above her over her strained breathing, she didn't need to though soon she felt a strong pair of hand hold her hips down while another pair held her wrists. Both sets of hands soon left her, Korra tried to open her eyes and see what was happening but she could only tell the men started arguing with someone else that was there. The person who they where talking to was too far away with blurry eyes to tell.

Korra held her head in her hands trying to work through the spinning. She managed to sit up only to rest against the wall, she flinched when she felt something being placed around her but quickly realised it was a leather jacket that had a familiar smell to it. Korra was too dizzy to care who was there as long as she wasn't in danger anymore. She felt an arm wrap around her but not like before this time it was soft. Korra waited there for sometime trying to will her body to regain some compousre. When Korra finally opened her eyes the world had stopped spinning radically around her, she noticed the arm had belonged to a soaking wet Tahno. He didn't say a word when he picked her up. Korra noticed he parked his car where she turned into the ally. He opened up the door and sat her inside.

The ride was full of complete silence. Korra wondered where she was being taken but didn't want to ruin the silence he created. When the car stopped they where at the hospital.

* * *

After all the medication was administered the doctor sent the nurse to get her discharge papers. Korra was laying in the bed, completely tired from the pervious ordeal. Tahno was sitting in the corner looking out at the rain, both of them still silent unless staff talked to them. The doctor was an old man whose hair matched his white coat.

"Before I can discharge you I have to ask if your injuries are from your boyfriend."

Tahno silently chuckled at the statement. Korra sat up a little flushed. "No I got them from some street thugs, if he wasn't there I would have been worse off."

She felt a little guilty now, she didn't ask him to help her but he did, she was out right ignoring him before her attack. 'Maybe I was wrong.'

"As for you I suggest not using your hand for a few days." Tahno offered a glance to show he heard the doctor.

The nurse handed the papers to him. "She's underage and since you are the only adult with her we need your signature." After a few scribbles Tahno handed them back and headed to the door. "Tahno." Korra called to him but he was already gone and in his place where some of his guards.

"Where here to take you home, Tahno has informed us of your current condition. Please come with us."

* * *

When Korra got home her parents where asleep. She managed to make it into her room without waking anyone not even Naga. Once she got out of her now dry clothes she slipped into her bathroom and held the small knife in her hand. She stared into the mirror both hands on the sides of the sink hunched over, as the water ran at full blast in front of her. She gave her self a hard look into her own eyes surching for something she didn't know herself.

She did find a few things like, anger for being taken advantage of by two men. Then she felt disgusted at her childish nature of not confronting Tahno and walking away. She knew that's not how things got fixed or questions got answered. By the time she worked through these two offending emotions she felt better as she watched the sink fill up with blood. The intense gaze lost her eyes went soft she felt alright for the first time in days like she could breathe. The weight from her chest had been lifted and the imaginary hands around her neck gone. Her mind was silent, nothing to think about, nothing to worry over she smiled untill the memory of the doctor talking about Tahno's hand surfaced and those emotions striked up again.

When she returned back to bed she couldn't help put curl up with Tahno's jacket on top of her.

* * *

**Sorry for the really long wait. FFN wasn't available to me for sometime. **


	9. Dinner & A Musical

_Before you read this you may not know what Follies is. It is a musical with music by Stephen Sondheim. If you don't want it to be ruined well its been out since the 70's so you might want to get on that. I belive I ruin too much, so if you don't want it spoiled_** TURN AWAY**_. Since LOK also has a younger audience I figured not a lot of people would know about Follies. I suggest for the full experience listening to "_**In Buddy's Eyes" By Bernadette Peters, "Could I Leave You" By Julie Andrews**_ and last but certainly not least _**"Losing My Mind" By Bernadette Peters**_. You can read without listening to any of these songs, but in a time where the arts are dying a little culture never hurt anyone. The best entertainment also makes us ask ourselves personal questions and I belive Follies is perhaps one of the best musical's to use when asking the question 'Are you only satisfied in life or are you happy.' As well as many others. If your interested in listening I have them listed in order. Wow I feel old. The title is a play on words of Korra's voice actress the talented Janet Varney, she hosted Dinner and a movie around five or six years. As always thank you for the reviews and enjoy!_

* * *

Korra was a little nervous standing inside Tahno's small mansion. The butler had left her at the bottom of the stairs while he retrieved Tahno for her. His jacket was in her hand hoping for more than just a brief conversation with him. She was back to wearing her long sleeves this time it was a blue plaid shirt. Tahno appeared at the top of the stair after a few minutes. His was dressed to go out that was for sure, he even had a pair of sunglasses on. All of it designer of course this man would settle for no less. He hurried down to Korra with a smile on his face. "Come on where going to be late." Tahno picked the jacket out of her arms and held it out.

"I belive it would look better on you anyway." She slipped her arms inside. she noticed how comfortable it really was. "Shall we?" He held out a hand for her to hold while they made it to the door. Outside the entire sky was pink due to the storming of yesterday and for most of today.

When Korra stepped outside the driver was handing the keys for a 1956 Citroen DS to Tahno. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his car choice it didn't seem to really match his personality. "Something wrong Korra?" She slighty blushed being caught off guard and well hearing her name didn't hurt one bit either.

"I just pegged you as more of a Lamborghini type."

Tahno turned to the driver who just handed him the keys. "You heard her." The driver quickly started up the Citroen and left only to return with a black Lamborghini Aventador.

Korra could only smile as Tahno held the door open for her.

"So where are we going?" She asked Tahno as he pulled on to the highway. He only gave her a smile.

* * *

When Tahno stopped the car they were parked beside a red door. It held no signs near it but it didn't seem like a shop to Korra . "Wait here."

Tahno knocked on the door and gave a few words to the man who answered. After a few moments He disappered behind the door only to quickly return holding a small box, he placed it on Korra's lap as he started the car. "It's for you, go ahead and open it."

Korra looked down at the brown box as Tahno sped past the neighboring buildings. After she opened the top she found a red silk draped over three objects. Once pulled back she found all of them were arm bands. Korra was very confused. Last night she entirely ignored Tahno then got him hurt out of her own stupidity. She noticed his hand he wasn't using it at all today she noted he was driving only with one hand and held the box with one hand also. His match was coming up tomorrow and she may have just cost him the victory to the last match of the season. He noticed Korra eyes looking over his hands.

"It will be fine, more importantly your fine." He spoke to her but wouldn't give her a glance. She fell silent.

* * *

They were back in Tahno's town house, both were siting across from each other. The silence still held both of them untill Tahno spoke. "So what is it?" He looked beaten when he said that like he was expecting the worst thing in the world to strike him dead.

"I overheard you take a lot of women home, I just didn't want to be another notch on your belt." She looked at him keeping her body upright as if moving would snap her in half.

"You wanted that. I only gave you what you wanted." He was right Korra did ditch the party with him and end up in a bed that night. A lump formed in her throat, her hands tightened around the leather cuffs that dangled a little lower than it was ment to. Korra got up and started walking to the door. She knew when she fucked up, she knew better than anyone else when it was time to leave.

"Korra!"

She wouldn't turn around. When she started taking off his jacket he grabbed her shoulders. "Wait."

"My apologies Tahno." Tears where falling down her face, she looked down at the door when she spoke unable to look back at his face. Tahno placed his hands around her eyes before she got the chance to open the door.

"Listen to me just one last time." He took her silence as a yes. "Sex is the only thing anyone ever wanted from me. If I'm not knocking someones lights out im in bed with some else. You told me to be who I am and I like you, that's why I didn't fuck you last week, and if any indication about why you where upset yesterday is because you have feelings for me."

Tahno wanted her to accept him. Not the portrait that he gave other people but who he really is. How many people around him knew he was drowning in his own life. His staff surly didn't know, did his friends, maybe. The haunting idea that if he didn't stop being what people wanted him to be he would drowned in is own success being smothered by each accomplishment. He was close to crying himself. 'How long had it been since I was me?'

Korra turned around and kissed Tahno as hard as she could. He started to walk backwards, luckily he couch was their to catch him in his fall. Korra straddled his hips. "But what if I want you more than just for sex?" Tahno smiled and flipped their positions with him on top and her sitting down. "Then you can have me anyway you want me."

Korra lifted his shirt up and started placing hot kisses down his torso. Tahno leaned back the farther down she went as if arching his back would give her more liberty to his skin. while Korra took the opportunity to trace his muscles with her mouth, she moved her hand down to the bulge in his pants and rubbed her palm against him. Tahno came back up and pulled her hand away as her tongue swept up his torso.

"Tomorrow night after the fight, we can but tonight I made us plans."

* * *

When Tahno pulled out the chair for her an extravagant dinner had been placed on their table for two. They where at a theater, Korra didn't know the name to but lights where flashing everywhere when they walked in. The arm bands he bought for her where gently placed on her arms after he bandaged them up.

After Tahno moved off from her in his town house he pulled out a very flattering dress he had ready for her. Korra thought this man always had something planned.

Now at the table for two, the balcony was private all the lights started to go out around them. Whatever Tahno had planed for them to see it was starting soon. "So what are we seeing tonight?"

"Follies."  
"Never heard of it."  
Tahno dropped his fork on his plate, the sound of metal hitting glass made her flinch.  
"What? How could you not know what Follies is?"  
"I don't get out much ok."  
"It's been playing since seventy-one. That's older than both of us." She didn't really offer a response only a shrug. "Ok have you heard of Bernadette Peters, or Stephen Sondheim?" Silence. "You have to be kidding me. Have you never seen a musical?" Tahno waited for her answer, it was impossible to have never seen one right? Finally her face perked up with an answer.  
"The Wizard of Oz." It flew out of her lips as if it was a grand defence to his questions. Tahno almost fell off his chair bouncing with laughter. He silenced himself with his hand before anyone noticed. Korra squinched up her nose at him. Tahno moved his chair to sit at her side, he placed his arms around her holding her while he very quietly spoke to her. His cologne enraptured her nose calming her, It was the same as his jacket last night that she placed on top of herself.

"Alright listen." He held her even tighter as he started. It revolves around four characters, Sally, Phyllis, Ben and Buddy. Sally and Buddy are married, Ben and Phyllis are married too. They are at a run down theater that they used to work at. The ghosts of their youth also share the stage with them, although they can't see them. So pretty much Sally loves Ben, He is a narcissist and Sally's obsessed. Phyllis is emotionally numb from her union with Ben, Her and Buddy used to date. Buddy is pretty much done with Sally and kinda wants Phyllis. It's about how the paths we take in life are sometimes permanent regardless of good or bad, regret can eat you alive and faking happiness can only get you so far. Or at least that's how I see it."

Tahno Kissed her ear and watched as the curtains opened for the show to start.

As the show went on Korra found herself laying back against Tahno's chest while listening and watching the beauty that each actor and actress held. As she watched the character sing Tahno whispered in her ear. " You see she say's her husband's name buddy but what she really means is Ben. She want to act like she's amazing to him and to make him jealous. Ben still loves her and looks at her like the nineteen year old she was with all her youth and beauty, instead of the forty-nine year old she is now." It made it more profound to hear the song after what he told her.

Later on the song Phyllis belted to her husband after he asked for a divorce made her sick, at the same time intrigued that such things can exist. Since she came into money it never really crossed her mind that it could be used against you. Since Phyllis threatened to take half his money it made Korra wonder how strong marriages really are if money and treating is what it came down to for some people at the end after they left you emotionally long ago.

Around the end of the show Tahno was still holding Korra while she experienced Follies for the first time. All the songs that were performed she loved each one of them but the last one that really spoke to her as the first two had and possibly even more than the others was Sally's. The song was about kindness between her and her love. Did he really love her or was he just trying to make her life easy for her. Korra knew pity was never love and no matter how nice the lie at the end of the day it was still a lie. She looked over to Tahno at the corner of her eye. Was she really something to him or was he just being nice to her.

'A little seventeen year old girl who couldn't keep it together. Does he have a savior complex.' Korra pondered this question the rest of the show still watching it, untill out of the blue he kissed her. Not like how she kissed him before, this time it was loving, taking its time to say I want to be with you in its own special way.

"The shows over, let's get you home."

Korra looked at him while he led her with their arms intertwined, and she just knew that he wouldn't do that to her.


	10. Eight Sharp

Personal Head cannon: When Tahno likes someone he treats them like a princess regardless of gender. _Since Tahno is always being depicted with the only info we are given in 7 minutes of screen time. I would like to elaborate on his character as a human being since he is such a flexible character it makes it all the better. Don't worry I'm not taking over sexualized kind of, sort of asshole Tahno away. I would like to think given then experience of getting to know Korra who self harms in this fic it makes him want to help her not out of pity but love, but first he needs to reassure her that she is cared about because depressed people have a tendency to think negatively. Basically he doesn't want to scare her away. He is letting her get to know him little by little just like he gets to know her. This is more of the "Making" of Korra's attitude if you will. All in good time you will see more bickering between these two and who doesn't love that? _**To sum all this up if you didn't want to read**_, I wanted to write something different.  
Anyway this chapter wrote it's self. I guess living in a society that puts a crazy amount of importance on losing your virginity made this really easy. And with all of that I present you this. Thank you and Enjoy!_

* * *

When Korra woke up in her own bed she was still caught up in a dream until it dawned on her that today was the match. She shot up with a gasp of air. 'Am I late?' She looked over to the window it was morning the birds were chirping away as they always did at this time but with such excitement she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Naga climbed up and licked her shoulder. She felt back into her bed thinking what all was going to happen today, the excitement made her want to scream. She grabbed the pass that allowed her to sit on Tahno bench and gave it a look over along with the ticket. 'Get ready for the day, eat, drive down to the area watch Tahno win. Then lose my virginity.' Her face rang red hot as if a kettle of tea was poured over it. She was about to have sex for the first time and being nervous was an understatement. She grabbed on of her pillows and screamed into it, hoping it would take some pressure from how she felt about tonight.

When Korra went down stairs to eat breakfast she was unusually quite and her mother picked up on it. After all Korra could not stop complaining about going to meetings or doing paperwork, during the morning Korra was particularly grumpy, but today she was just silent.

"Something happen yesterday dear?"

Korra's hands shot up and waved back and forth to signal to her mother that no that wasn't it, because she had a banana in her mouth. Before she had the chance to swallow her father chimed in from the living room. "I bet it's her boyfriend." Tonraq said smiling, he was glad someone made his daughter happy.

Her eyebrow started twitching causing her mother to laugh. "I think you were right!" Senna walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her. "You should bring him over today."

"I can't."  
Senna raised her brow. "You two are together right?"  
"Well yeah." Korra remembered his omission of having feelings for her last night before dinner.  
"So what's the problem, not embarrassed of your parents are you?"  
"No, that isn't it. He is busy today."  
"And what does this young man do? When I seen him he looked like a model." Tonraq turned around and glared at his daughter. In his heart he knew what all good looking men where up to and he didn't want them to be doing that with his daughter no mater his business or not.  
"No mom he isn't or well I haven't heard of him doing modeling he might. Anyway he fights for sport."  
"Is he any good" Tonraq asked her. He wanted to know what kind of man with a face like his wife described would willingly get it punched on a regular basis.  
"I haven't ever seen him fight but he is tonight, He invited me to come watch him from the player's bench."  
Tonraq was still skeptical about this man's ability to fight. "Well there was going to be the big end of the year fight at the area in the city tonight on tv. Why would they have another fight on the same night? The crowd at your boyfriend's fight is going to be pathetic." He was a concerned dad, perhaps a little hard on Korra's boyfriend who he didn't even ask his name.

"Here" She pulled out the ticket and the pass card to show to her parents. Senna looked at it first, her mouth dropped.  
"Dear turn on the tv to the sports channel." He did what he was told. Soon a commercial for tonight's fight popped on the tv.  
"Thats him." Korra pointed to the screen when Tahno appeared on it as the defending champion.  
Tonraq laughed at his daughter's statement. "Really Korra is that your boyfriend?"  
Her face crumpled up. She walked over to her father and handed him the ticket and pass card with all the info on it. He fell dead silent.  
"I thought I seen him before. I just wasn't used to seeing him with a shirt on is all." Senna said as her hand covered her mouth at it still hanging there.  
Korra closed her eyes a brief second due to her mother. 'I really didn't need to know that, like ever.'  
She felt arms slip around her, her father was slightly crushing her. "I believe this will be the start to a beautiful relationship."

* * *

As the day went by a knock at the door came. Tonraq answered the door slightly hoping it was Tahno. He had been a fan for years and attended his matches when he could and when he couldn't he watched them on tv. Instead when he opened the door it was just a delivery boy. "What was it?" Senna asked when her husband shut the door. "It's for Korra." Tonraq carried it to the middle of the living room. "Korra!" Senna yelled from down stairs to her daughter soon they heard thumping making its way towards them. "You have a package."

She sat down, curious about who it was from and what would be in it, she began to open it there. She found a red wooden box that felt a little heavy. Then a large unmarked shoe box. She found more boxes inside. The red box held a ring collection all for her, the shoe box had designer boots in them, her size of course. The largest box had more 3 set arm bands with corresponding hair pieces, about 16 pairs to be correct. Three out fits all looking to be used for the same type of event were placed inside. Only two more thing were left, One had Tonraq name on it. "Dad, this is for you." She reached it to him it was actually kind of heavy.

When he opened his box it was full of a variety of whisky all of them in a high price range he could never possibly afford in his budget working a hard and honest living.

The second one had Senna's name on it. All the box had been was a single note. _Look outside._ When she opened the door a large bouquet of pink carnations in a vase were placed at the door. She picked them up with a great smile on her face she was glad she knew the language of flowers. "Gratitude." She whispered. "For someone to put such thought into a gift he must really love her." Senna kept the comment to herself not wanting to interrupt her daughter.

Korra was reading a note she found at the bottom of the package.

_I hope you're parents enjoy the gifts.  
Pick any outfit you want to wear tonight I bought them for you.  
Someone will pick you up 8:00 tonight.  
Tell your father I hope to enjoy a drink with him soon, and your mother that I will continue sending her flowers.__ -Tahno_

Needless to say her parents defiantly approved.

Korra found one more thing she looked over in the package. It was an air sealed what ever it was. When she opened it she found one of his jackets the same one as before.

* * *

When eight finally rolled around Korra was sitting in the living room waiting for the driver to knock on the door. She went with the most simple outfit out of the three. It was a simple white blouse with light brown pants with a purple silk sash that was tied around the top, the boots ended right before her knee started. She played with the remaining silk that hung down to the middle of her thigh, swinging it around out of boredom. She wanted to go up stares and scream into her pillow again, and never be bothered for the rest of the night. She had nothing to calm her beating heart or her stomach dropping with when the knock at the door came exactly at eight.

Korra got up to answer it but Tonraq already beat her there. Part of him wanted it to be Tahno again out of fan reasons and the other half wanted to meet who ever it was taking his daughter tonight. He got his wish when he opened the door to see Tahno standing before him, with a Lamborghini parked on the side of the street. Korra moved past her dad who had fallen silent, due to being a little star struck. Part of him did not believe his daughter was dating the defending champ.

Grabbing Tahno's hand she led him away from the door. Senna over heard their conversation.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be at the arena?"  
"Harsh, usually when girls see there boyfriends out of the blue they get a nice kiss."  
She grabbed him by his collar and gave him just that. A hand found its way around hers.  
"Something was missing so I came to remedy that."

Senna tuned back to her husband as he closed the door. "The fight is at ten right?" He gave her a nod. "I'll go make us some snacks."


	11. Champ

"Ming, Shaozu, she's yours." Tahno waved back as he left to the locker room. Korra was standing before these two men who she had never met.

"You got it boss." They both led her down to a long hall while Ming had his arms around Korra. "Seems he is trying relationships again, but this one looks cute!" Ming offered a smile to her. "Hey I wouldn't get to cosy with the boss's girl, Ming." Shaozu called from in front of them. Korra felt a little weird that Ming was touching her, it was different from Tahno's touch it was similar to the way a girl would touch you when you talked to them.

"You're just jealous that im not doing this with you Shaozu." Shaozu stopped dead and turned around with a face that looked like a red pepper.  
"Ming, shut up!" He turned around and kept walking trying to forget the situation.  
"Don't worry I don't think she would tell, actually she doesn't look like the type to care." Shaozu kept walking ignoring Ming. Ming let go of Korra and caught up with Shaozu.  
"My little wolfbat don't get all worked up." Ming gave him a small kiss. Korra couldn't see the younger mans reaction but the smile Ming gave back to Korra told her everything was ok. Ming fell back to her. "This hall is private, but still people try to break in and get a look at the reigning champs before the action starts. If anyone found out about me and Shaozu all our sponsors would drop us like a bad case of the flu. You can keep a secret right?" Ming was poking her side with his elbow. "Yeah, it's not really for me to tell anyway."  
Ming patted her on the head like a child. "Tahno would never bring someone back here if he didn't whole heartedly trust them. Honestly he has never brought a girl back here before."  
Korra felt honored as the blush crept up on her. She started to think about how much Tahno actually did for her, and regardless if she knew it he was changing her into someone she liked. "If you don't mind me asking you said he was trying relationships again, does he not date often?"  
"Not since he was fifteen, and that was only briefly with me, since then he went through his rebellious stage and kinda got perpetually stuck in it for social standing really." This still didn't answer her question, because she had no idea how old Tahno is.  
"Uh how old is Tahno now?"  
Ming looked at her a little startled. "Has he not told you?"  
"Well no but I told him that I was seventeen. I figured he would tell me his age in return but he never said a word about it."  
"Ah well Tahno can be a little touchy about his age even though he is just twenty. He thinks this is the highlight of his life and in ten years it's all down hill. I mean im twenty-seven and Shaozu is nineteen but we look close in age don't you think?"  
Korra couldn't help but agree he was still youthful as a teenager and there was not a huge separation in age between them. Ming looked confident in his looks, something told her if he wasn't he would feel slightly destroyed. 'They are definitely a group of pretty boys indeed.'

When they reached the end of the hall Shaozu handed Korra a pair of sunglasses. "Tahno said you we not a fan of flashing lights, he told me to give this to you."

when they walked past the large doors it seemed to Korra that she just walked outside everything was black with the exception of flashing lights that were in the distance. Those lights soon found them along with screaming fans. Ming and Shaozu walked on each of her sides making sure she didn't get lost in the dark, or grabbed by the massive amount of arms that tried to touch the small group behind the concrete barriers that where set in place. T.v cams where circling the arena already filming the anticipation of tonight's match.

At Korra's house her parents where avidly watching. Their daughter just stepped out from Tahno's side, with two grown men. Tonraq and Senna where holding one another's hands at the sheer tension that was mounting.

"Here we are!" Ming sat down on the bench beside her shouting into her ear just so she could hear him. "Have you been to a match before?" He was cupping his hand over hear ear. The crowd was growing more and it personally gave him a small high that he and anyone who fights for the glory gets when the screams and cheers invade your very body at the nerves making them hot steel and the muscles making them flow with adrenalin. Even though the screams where for his captain he could help but feel it.  
Korra leaned into his ear this time. "No, I don't even know what sport this is really."  
Ming started laughing, it looked like he was pretty hard but she shouldn't hear it. He leaned over to Shaozu and told him. The next thing she seen was Shaozu lean forward and give her a face of complete disbelief.  
"Listen up alright. Its called Pro Bending, there are four major martial art styles that had been said to represent the four elements but only three are allowed here. I use a style that is all about being a brute and endurance, I am less likely to hit an opponent but when I do its devastating people refer to it as earth." Korra did take note of Ming's body it was bigger than the others he looked like if he really wanted to he could knock down a wall. He threw his arm back and pointed to Shaozu. "His style is more about quick persise jabs not punches you can't use up to much energy or you will wear yourself out, his is fire." She tought about Shaozu's body he looked lean compared to Ming but still had more muscle than Tahno. "Tahno uses gravity, he works on your weak points and throws you off. Evading and being fast is what he is great at even in tight spaces he always comes up with an attack, they call his water. Thats why he is the captain. The sport is played by a three-man team and why the team version of the sport doesnt get as much credit as the individual matches it is a vital point in the game. After the three-man team matches are over the winning team gets top rankings in the individuals. Each style faces off against each other."

Everyone went dead quite like a switch had been flipped. When the announcer started up the crowds cries started back up with renewed excitement. When Tahno's opponent was announced Korra notice he had a similar build as Shaozu. He looked like he was ready to rip Tahno apart just with his eyes. The announcer called out his name, Mako. He was standing in one corner of the ring while Tahno was being introduced. When Tahno's name was called everyone went wild. Korra was amazed that people could scream so loud. He was definitely the champ. Tahno had a full grown smirk plastered all over his face. He ran the rest of the way to the ring and flipped himself over the ropes.

"When he gets like this he is either going to make it fast or put on a show." Ming yelled into her ear.

The match went on for what seemed to Korra like forever. Tahno was constantly evading and taunting Mako. If she didn't know his hand was still injured she would have thought it was only just a show and he was wearing Mako out. By the second part of the match it was almost over Tahno started an assault and Mako went down with a thump that left half the room silent. It took him some time to get back up but in the end of course the champ won.

When Mako was pulled out of the ring Tahno raised up his hands soaking in his victory that only lasted a moment before he reached a hand down to Korra. Ming pushed her out of the seat and up to the ring. Tahno picked her up over the ropes. The crowd looked like a wild mob from up here. The screaming, the flowers being thrown the tv cameras all around her made it seem so surreal. Tahno picked her up after they got out of the ring and carried her back to the locker room.

"Lucky." Senna slighty frowned as she watched her daughter being carried off. Tonraq was too caught up in his celebration to catch it.

Tahno vanished into the showers while Korra waited for him to come back after sometime she noticed a familer face, Ming shot her a wink.  
"So what did you think?"  
"That was awesome!" Korra jumped up. The adrenaline still rushing through her.  
"When we start practice for next year you should come."  
"I agree she should." Tahno said as he placed an arm around Korra.  
"Me and Shaozu are going out for dinner are you and Korra coming?"  
"Where is Shaozu anyway, wasn't he just with you?"  
"Ah he is getting devoured by his fan club at the moment. He still hasn't managed to learn how to slip away."  
"I belive me and Korra are going to be busy tonight." His voice dropped and his hand on her hip tightened.  
"It was nice to finally meet the girl Tahno has been talking are heads off about. Have fun you two." Ming turned around to see a very distressed Shaozu behind him. As the two men left Korra faintly heard Shaozu's voice.  
"Ming I was thinking that we could skip dinner tonight."

* * *

The ride was silent not how it usually been but this time it was created over the fact she knew what was going to happen one the reached his town house. Luckily Tahno put on music to soften the atmosphere.

When Tahno shut the door he moved to the fridge and produced two bottles of beer and handed one to Korra. "It will take the edge off and it looks like you could use it."

When Korra raised the bottle to her mouth Tahno held it in place making her drink all of it at once. Korra tried to step back to break from him force feeding her the beer only to meet a wall with her back. A bead of alcohol ran down her neck making Tahno bend down and lick up what she couldn't swallow. He removed the bottle to capture her mouth between her heavy breaths. His fingers started working at her shirt as fas fas possible. Once he got her shirt off he whispered in her ear. "I belive we should take this some place more fitting."

She could taste him on her lips even though the conflicting taste of beer was settled there the two marinated together to make a taste all their own. Tahno was leading her up stairs she was transfixed on him. Even though she was nervous she had worked past that once Tahno reached his room. He pointed to a chair in his room. "Please have a seat Korra." When she sat down her top half exposed besides what her bra covered she wrapped her body in her arms. Tahno pulled of his shirt, Korra watched as each inch of skin made itself known. He dropped down to his knees and began kissing her with the same passion he had down stairs.

His hands where places on hips slowly moving over her exposed abdomen. He traced the edges of her bra before taking apart the hooks. Korra lifted her arms on the chair letting Tahno drag his finger tips down her shoulders pulling it along. When his finger tips traced her's it fell to the floor. He cupped her face and lightly placed his lips over hers. It was soft with no hint of lust found in it. Korra found it reassuring. He worked himself down her neck untill he reached her chest which then he promptly traced the inside making a trail with his tongue. Korra let her head fall back when she felt a mouth lock itself over one of her breasts. The heat from the licks started to make her melt, he placed a hand on her neglected breast fondling it so she started to raise her hips causing her to sink down in to the chair.  
Korra turned her head to the side where Tahno's hand still had her face cupped. He felt her hot breath flood his palm in long stained waves untill he started suck on her skin causing a shuttered breath to crash into his palm. Korra was perfectly happy with what Tahno was doing but he wanted more. He opened his mouth untill he fit as much as he could of her in his mouth and bit down. Her body flung itself against his, her hands lanced themself around his neck. His jaw was firmly still locked on to her as she brought her body back down. When Korra went slack he started biting his way down her body untill he reached the hips.

Tahno untied the silk around her letting it pool at the ground. He stopped to look at her face. "May I?"  
All she could do was nod, her face was heavy with the look of lust. He reached down and removed her boots buckle by buckle untill they slipped off with ease. he hooked the rest of her clothing in his fingers leaving her naked body before him. When he dropped her clothes to the side he ran his fingers over her legs, He watched her face as he did so, she was watching everything he was doing. Once his fingers ghosted back over her knees he spread them apart. Tahno gave a small kiss to side of her knee, each kiss that worked its way down connected longer each time. A sharp intake of air and hands griping the fabric of the chair is all she could do as she was victim to Tahno's mouth. She watched the skin on his back outline his muscle each time he moved his head around. Her eyes started staring intensely at the skin left, before his black pants hid the rest. Tahno noticed her staring and bowed his back so she could get a better look.

He lifted his body back up to his knees. "Korra."  
She turned her head to meet his eyes. Once he locked a grin on his face appeared when he slid a finger in. A moan spilled out of her. He noticed he meet some resistance even though it was only one finger, he definitely had some work before him. "What do you say to moving it over to the bed?"  
Tahno knew it was hard for her to respond in this state, but watching her squirm while he moved his hand at a mind numbing slow pace was his own personal delight. When she failed to respond a second digit was added stretching over her over him. Her hand slapped over her mouth trapping in small bursts of screams that started growing each time Tahno pushed in.  
"I can't have you doing that now." He reached up and pulled her hand away causing her to close her mouth to block the sound. Tahno added another, making Korra hold her breath at the pain. Once the pain that found its way on her face left, he slid his fingers the rest of the way in. In no time he had Korra screaming again but this time he felt her body reach its peak.

Tahno picked her up and placed her on his bed, while undressing the rest of himself before Korra grabbed him by his hips throwing his body to the bed. She straddled the man while attacking his mouth. He got lost in her actions for only a minute. He pushed her back into the bed and gave her one last kiss before he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her for a moment waiting for her to say something an objection or permission he wasn't sure of which but when all he meet was silence he started to move away.  
Korra's hands shot over to his hips again this time letting her finger tips trace patterns in the place she had her eyes latched on during their actions in the chair. Tahno slowly slipped into her, he gave her time before he dared move his hips. He even waited past the pain that struck her face again. Once she kissed him, he started moving. After a few handfuls of thrusts her hands made their way over her mouth once again.  
"I want to hear it!" Tahno relentlessly slammed into her pleading to hear her voice each time. Finally he held both arms down so she would have no choice but to comply.  
Korra never heard herself like this before. It was like she was no longer in control of her voice, the grunts and screams that now freely and loudly made their way known. When she hit her peak a second time she had nothing to hold on to, he was still holing her down, she felt raw and exposed but at the same time accepted by the man on top of her. She didn't have to hold back or quite herself for him. He wanted her to be herself just as she wanted him to be no one but Tahno.

He let go of her arms after he pulled out giving Korra a minute to breathe.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" He placed his hand over her stomach.  
"No...I'm fine...actually better than that." She gave a smile while trying to catch her breath.  
"You wont be in the morning." Tahno bent over to kiss her. "Don't worry" He placed a small kiss a her temple. "I'll take care of you."

Tahno placed both hands on her legs guiding them to wrap around him as he slid himself back in. She couldn't help but give a low moan. He continued to place his hands on her sides. "I'll take great care of you." He said it with a smirk on his face. He pushed her further into him with his hands. Korra couldn't help but arch her back which was mostly in air at this point. She searched frantically to find something to hold on to Tahno was too far away and the cover did not suit her needs. She soon found the headboard to be her best bet. It wasn't long until the bedroom was filled with Korra's screams and her name, he was a man of talent and this one he excelled at prodigiously.

When Tahno held Korra in his arms while she drifted to sleep part of him hoped she would have his child. He never told anyone but he hoped to end this charade of Pro Bending and multiple women. He had only kissed her since that party and he was going to keep it that way.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I would like to point out this is not intended to be smut. Weird I know but after being drilled constantly by my teachers that Everything you write is about sex unless its sex then its about the connection with the two characters. While you can take it as smut if you like it was not my intention. Sex is such an important tool in story telling I don't see how people over look it. While it is always not necessary I belive it defeats part of the artistic aspect writers have. Unless you want to write smut which is awesome and a talent of it's own._

_About the Pro Bending match yes I made it incredibly short but for good reason. Being that your observing it through Korra, who doesn't know much. I will be definitely touching the subject of Pro Bending again and with more detail later._


	12. The Morning After

When Korra woke up there was a few things she noticed right away. One of them was the light that filled the room, it must have been noon by now. The other was that she was holding on to something. Normally it was Naga but she didn't feel any fur. Opening her eyes she found Tahno awake reading fully clothed while she had her arms snaked around him. He closed his book and patted her head. "Good morning." When Korra moved up to get a look at his face she cringed. She soon felt the pain Tahno referred to last night. Korra felt herself move across the silk of his bed, her eyes still closed from the pain she was weightless in his arms, more naked than weightless. She tried to cover herself up but he wasn't even looking at her. Tahno made his way to the bathroom, he would never say it but Korra was quite heavy to him even if he didn't show it. Fighting a championship and his night with Korra left him weak but he planed on taking care of her just as he promised before taking her to heaven the third time that night.

Korra had no idea when Tahno said that he would take care of her he meant this.

Korra was in the living room she had yet taken a step for herself today Tahno was truly treating her like a princess and she very much enjoyed it. He bathed her before cooking breakfast for the two of them, all Korra did was sat on the couch with her head resting on Tahno's chest. She began listening to the beats underneath her ear, almost lulling her back to sleep. The warmth of the bath robe that was placed around her certainly aided the rhythm that pulled her eyes to a close. Tahno reached down and pulled her face to his for a kiss. "Can't have you going to sleep just yet."

Before the whine that was about to slip from Korra's mouth the door bell rang, causing Tahno to leave.

When Korra walked to the door Tahno lead her to she was slightly startled at the swift opening of the door. "Wear anything you like." Tahno gave a laugh at her eyes amused at the selection of clothes. It turned out he had an entire room as a closet of women's clothing. To be completely honest Korra wasn't much for clothes but everything was custom made for her. None of them with a label. She stopped digging through the selection before her. "When did you buy these?"

"When I gave you those bands I was giving your measurements to the designer, I asked him to put together somethings and this is what I got."

She was alone looking for what she wanted to wear. 'Definitely comfortable.' She thought, she was not going to be wearing a dress today, no high heals no skirts. Tahno made her feel beautiful, in several different ways. Here she had been her entire life fighting to be accepted not fit in. Korra would never want that she was going to be herself no mater how many scars that presented her. She was caught away in these thoughts while putting on an outfit she found that met her needs.

When she emerged out in her new outfit, Tahno's face definitely turned a few shades at her form fitting shirt. The pair moved back to the couch, it didn't take long for Tahno to fall asleep on Korra while she beat one of Tahno's various games he bought.

When her neck had become to stiff from watching the game she was playing she decided to join the man on top of her.

* * *

When Korra made it home it was raining again but her mother waiting for her as soon as the door shut took her mind off of that.

"So, How was yesterday?" Senna had an eye brow lifted as if pointing to something deeper than just small talk.  
"He won." A long pause filled the room. Too long of a pause really. As if Naga could read Korra's mind, she barked before attacking her master, dragging Korra away from the conversation. Korra ran to her room with Naga chasing. She crashed into her bed with her companion licking her face. For the first time she felt something she did not recognize It was happiness like never before that made everything more than just ok it was a promise of so much more than she knew. She pulled out her cell and soon fingers went to work.

'_Next weekend are you free?_'

She placed the phone down and got lost in the moment telling Naga about last night. Senna listened in making out her daughters words mixed in with the rain that poured over the happy home. Dinner had already pass and lying in bed she was stuck between consciousness and dreaming when her phone rang with a text. She bumped her hand around trying to find the phone. When she opened it the light blinded her squinting her eyes she was finally able to read.

'_Sweetheart you don't have to wait all week for _this.' Korra could see the smirk that lit up his face after sending this.

* * *

Note: Sorry about the wait! I got caught up on training and planing a international bike tour for next year. Taking care of a toddler and a 5 month old is time consuming too. Which in short means being constantly busy

For the moment I am trying to build up Korra and Tahno as a couple for a realistic relationship between two sexy rich people. Who knew dating that millionaire in high school would have helped me write this. Fate dude. I totally promise after a few chapters of building them up you will see a story arch. If you are a fan of adult drama you are going to be happy. No worries on this guys I have it planed out mostly. I believe that covers everything. As always reviews are welcome. Since it's like seven am I am going to crash._ Thank you for the read! _


	13. Burned Roots

It had been a brutal week of paper work for Korra. The White Lotus had learned of her relationship with everyone's favorite playboy. It had been a few weeks since the match but Tahno was still enjoying his time at his town house being normal again. A little too normal for his liking really. He was making dinner for himself since Korra was away for the week. That is what he thought until he heard her shutting the door to his place.

Korra was about to call out to Tahno but the loud banging or pots and glass shattering alerted her to the kitchen. 'The hell, this can't be a break in.' The door had been locked to the place. The only reason she got in was the key Tahno gave her. Soon she looked in the kitchen to find Tahno dropping something into the garbage can. "Is everything ok?" When she asked Tahno whipped around so fast he didn't notice he placed his hand on a burner.  
"Fuck!" He pulled his hand back and walked over to the sink and began running water over his burn. Korra's question had been lost in the accident.

Both of them where sitting on the couch after fixing Tahno's hand with the first aid kit.  
"So things at the office wrap up early?" He asked as if the previous events had not happened only minutes ago.  
"Yeah, just few stacks of paper, but more importantly your hand is hurt." She grabbed the hand by his long slender fingers than curled into hers.  
"It's nothing." He withdrew his hand in hopes to change the subjects he reached for the phone. "My treat what do you want?"  
"Wait what was that?"  
"What?"  
"Oh don't act like you don't know. The glass breaking and the food." Her arms were crossed with a straight back. She was not budging an inch on her question. He would have to answer.  
"What food?" He put down the phone and pointed out an arm to the direction of the kitchen. "I don't see any little girl."  
"Tahno I can fucking smell it." His face was covered by his hand with eyes shut. He had become used to the scent and forgot it was even there. Even if it was coming from the trash can beside the now cold burner. "Ok I was cooking."  
"Why is that such a big deal?" Korra's eyes narrowed as she was looking for an answer.  
"Because of what I was making." Tahno started walking to a book shelf.  
"What ever it is I am sure it will be better next time." The comment seemed lost. A small moment of silence was shared while he looked at each book. After pulling one out he opened up to a marked page.  
"Here." A small dip was felt on the other end of the seat. It was abnormal in the quietness that silenced the room as if he was trying to make himself small as possible to hide away.  
"Appalachian?" She turned to him a little confused. His hand supported his head as his eyes closed again.  
"Keep reading." She turned a page and found some things circled like the title of an introduction to the southern Appalachian dialect.  
"You're from the Appalachian mountains." She looked confused. "So?" A long sigh notably left Tahno.  
"When people find that out they ask me to do the accent. Lucky me after long boring speech classes with private teachers I sound mostly civilized."  
"What's wrong with the accent?"  
"Have you heard it before?"  
"I don't think I have." Tahno reached over to the table before them and lit a cigarette.  
"When people use the accent it is almost always for expressing how uneducated that person is. Quite honestly education is a problem where I was born but when people hear it , they lose all respect for your abilities."  
"So what does that have to do with food?" Reaching over her he flipped a few pages his fingers quickly skimming the text. Korra read the line out loud.  
"Appalachian cuisine." His face was a light color of pink when she was finished reading the article. "You eat bears? " She was a little startled when she read it. She had not heard of someone eating a bear before at lest anyone she personally knew. She watched as he made his way to the kitchen and back this time with a large sack in hand. He pulled out some jerky and handed it to his girlfriend.  
"Is this..?"  
"Yes it is." It's bear jerky." She reached out cautiously almost as if the animal it belonged to was still alive. When she finally garbed what Tahno handed to her he sat down and bit off a piece for himself. "Can we not make it a habit of bringing this up?"  
"I'll have to think about it over dinner." He pulled out his cell phone to order. "Not this time country boy, get back in the kitchen." It was going to be a long night he could tell. "Oh and use the accent while you cook."

* * *

Sorry for waiting so long. The accent I choice is my own a Eastern Kentucky mix if you care. Since it is so frowned upon,even by me mostly do to the secluded nature. If you wanted to hear the accent just go on YouTube and type it Appalachian English or just Google Appalachian dialect and learn it all. Unfortunately it does bleed into to my writings at times so if there is ever a misconception my apologies.


End file.
